


The Red Queen and the Golden Prince

by Sunevial



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunevial/pseuds/Sunevial
Summary: (A DMP AU) Two sovereign kingdoms, each ruled by forces none dare cross. In the east, the formidable Red Queen, her hands stained with the blood of anyone who dares cross her. In the west, the Golden Prince, rumored to drive anyone who does not uphold his wishes insane. They never should have met. But perhaps they can find love.Based on real life events.





	The Red Queen and the Golden Prince

Waves crashed against the rocky shore, scattering water droplets into the light of the evening sun. Sharp winds battered against the cliffs, howling out their tales from far off places and echoes of trouble on the way. A storm was rolling in over the horizon, dark clouds blocking out the stars coming to life with the ever approaching night sky. An ill fated omen if there ever was one. But that was a problem for tomorrow. For now, at the very least, things were comparatively calm.

The Red Queen sighed, pulling her shawl tight around her shoulders. She had never liked the water, the wildness of the ocean and the pull of the sea. So much could go wrong on water vessels, so much that could not be predicted or completely understood. The sea was a fickle mistress, and the Red Queen had never been one to share power. 

She knew her domain. And it wasn’t out there.

“I didn’t think I’d find you here, my love,” came a voice from down the wharf. A young man stood there, or at least she knew he was young, his wiry frame obscured by a cloak of the finest spun gold. His face was in shadow, the hood over his head just barely allowing light to strike his otherworldly eyes. The Golden Prince, heir to realms far beyond the reach of her borders. “You always said the sea made you anxious.”

“It’s why I came,” she replied, fiddling with a small lock of pale blonde hair. “No one in their right mind would look for me here. Makes the perfect hiding spot, if you ask me.”

“To head to the source of your greatest fear takes great courage,” the prince replied, stepping onto the salt-beaten dock. “It takes a will as strong as iron, a fire burning so bright that not even darkness can quench its hunger.”

“You flatter me, you really do,” the Red Queen replied, making a casual gesture with hands shrouded in black operating gloves. It was graceful, poised, perfect. It was hollow. “But we both know I’m more of the ‘smothering darkness’ than the ‘unquenchable flame’.” 

“Indeed you are, my beautiful Queen of Blood.” With soft footsteps, the Golden Prince made his way to her side. His cloak billowed in the wind, the fabric parting just enough to show robes of the deepest black, embroidered with patterns that almost hurt to look at for too long. “You are the lady of your realm, unmatched in fierceness and creativity. You are deeper than the void and more beautiful than the stars themselves.”

“And you sound like you swallowed a poetry collection,” the Red Queen said with a slight roll of her eyes. She smoothed down her dress, much less fine and detailed than what she wore to official events and to court. There was no need to make a show of finery and decadence here. There were no prying eyes, no judgemental whispers, no need for her to make a show of power. On the coasts, pride was a weakness, something that made careless men and women brave waters that warned them to go back.

The sea drowned those who did not know their place.

“Can you blame me for speaking the truth?” he replied, the slightest hint of a smile visible under the shadow of his cowl. 

“No, I suppose I can’t.” She sighed, taking one step closer to the prince. Even as alone as they were, she couldn’t close the gap between them completely. No, there was a precedent to be kept here. Lovers they may be, they were the rulers of sovereign kingdoms split by hundreds of miles of ocean. There was no hope in uniting their lands, no true future they could have together. Regardless of her feelings, she had to keep her distance. “And you’re not so bad yourself, you know. You’re golden like…the sun.”

The Golden Prince chuckled, tipping his hood back ever so slightly. Strands of dark hair caught the wind, desperately trying to break free of their bonds. “As good as you are at crafting worlds and writing stories, my sweet, perhaps you should stick to the written word.”

Her eyebrows narrowed. She huffed and turned away, eyes staring out to sea as opposed to her love. “I’ll have you know I’m a very good speaker, I just need to prepare in order to get the words right,” she seethed, her anger more for show than anything else. She wasn’t mad. Of course she wasn’t. That would be petty.

Alright, she was being petty.

A laugh escaped his lips just as the winds kicked up once again. His head inclined ever so slightly, gaze presumably fixed on the now fast approaching clouds on the horizon. With a flourish, the Golden Prince spun on his heels and offered her a hand. “Mother Nature seems to not want to wait. Let us head inside.”

The Red Queen shook her head, folding her arms over themselves. “I’ll meet you there. I want a bit more time to myself.”

Though she couldn’t see his face, she knew it was streaked with worry. “Then I ask that you keep yourself safe.”

Her mouth curled into a small smile. “I will, bumble bee. Now you get inside before that gaudy cloak of yours gets soaked.”

“Until then, my love,” he said with a slight bow. His footsteps slowly trailed off the dock, slowly mixing in with the ever present crashing waves and the biting winds. Before long, she was once again alone on the coast, alone with her thoughts and the forces of nature.

The Red Queen turned her eyes to the sky, looking for the familiar light of the Dagger Constellation overhead. It was older than the land she stood on, the symbol of her throne and her power, a constant through all the strife and political turmoil and bloodshed.

All she saw was the oncoming storm.

All she heard was the sea. 

With slow, methodical drops, it began to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> "OLD PRIESTESS, I TOLD YOU TO BURN THIS ONE."
> 
> "Dearest, it's my best selling novel and I have a contract for four more books, you can't just ask me to pull it off the shelves."
> 
> "I'M YOUR BOSS, YES I CAN."


End file.
